Generally, there has been a recent trend towards the standardization of external ports on electronic devices, such as data or charging ports. In many electronic devices, such as mobile electronics, a single port, such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) port can be configured as a data port, a charging port, or a data and charging port. Further, many different types of charging ports exist (e.g., having different power capabilities). The battery-charging standard, “USB Battery Charging 1.2 Compliance Plan, Revision 1.0” (herein, “BC1.2 Compliance Plan”), defines several types of charging ports, including a Dedicated Charging Port (DCP), a Charging Downstream Port (CDP), and a Standard Downstream Port (SDP).
However, many manufacturers retain proprietary charging mechanisms that can be incorrectly detected using the BC1.2 Compliance Plan detection flow. In many examples, incorrectly identifying the type of charging mechanism can translate to the charger being utilized at a decreased operating current, increasing the charge time of the electronic device.